


Observant Outsiders

by MidnightMonster



Series: Johnlock and the Yarders [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, BAMF Sherlock, Crack, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Gen, John is a good shooter, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV Lestrade, POV Outsider, Paintball, Yarders, outside pov, soldier John, title will probably change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMonster/pseuds/MidnightMonster
Summary: Sherlock and John play paintball against the yarders.





	Observant Outsiders

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ^_^ just wanted to say that English is not my first language so if there are any mistakes sorry about that. And of course enjoy!

"So how are we exactly doing this?" Lestrade asked.

"Simple. I am with John." Sherlock said as he leaned against a wall.

Lestrade shook his head. "Sherlock the teams have to have equal numbers." 

"None of the rules say that Lestrade." 

"But-"

"Let him." Sally interrupted "If freak wants his ass get kicked he will." and with a satisfied smirk she grabbed her bag and left to the dressing rooms to change out of her work uniform.

Greg watched Sherlock glare after her. "You sure about this? I mean probably everybody is looking forward to make you rainbow coloured. And John isn't even here-"

"He will be here soon." He said dryly then turned around and pushed the door to the men's changing room open. 

Lestrade shook his head in uncertainty as he followed Sherlock in. He had no idea why Sherlock wanted to be here. He would have never imagined Sherlock being so determined to play paintball. Especially with the yard.

The room went silent as Sherlock threw himself down on a bench in the far corner. He was already in his camouflage clothes which the paintball arena provided for all of them.

Greg debated about sitting next to him but then Sherlock put up his legs on the bench. Efficiently telling everyone that that place is already saved for somebody else.

As he got dressed he listened to the others talking eagerly about the chance to shoot at Sherlock. He thought about saying something against it but in the end left it. He wasn't in the mood to argue against his team when at the beginning of the week Sherlock and Anderson had a big fight. Which was not unusual, however in this fight Anderson used John to hurt Sherlock. Which made Sherlock more cutting than ever. However Greg noticed that on that day Sherlock left as soon as he could. He was obviously hurt. Plus it didn't really help that John wasn't present that day, nasty virus at clinic or something.

When they were almost done the door was pushed open again and John Watson stepped in.

Sherlock sat up straight pulling his legs off as John greeted everyone with a smile and a hi. Then he went to Sherlock and kissed him on the cheek.

Lestrade had to suppress a grin at Sherlock who tried to pretend that he was annoyed about the greeting, but failing terribly as he smirked.

The urge to grin vanished as he saw Anderson gag in disgust.

They were chatting when one of the officer's eyes widened. The others wanted to ask what was wrong but in the end just followed his gaze.

Lestrade's jaw almost dropped when he saw it. 

John just shed his jumper and shirt and was standing without a shirt, talking to Sherlock. This was the first time Greg saw John for the Capitan he was. His stomach, chest and back were well built and tanned and Lestrade gulped when he saw a bit of ink too.

He saw some of the officers hunching their shoulders, crossing their arms to hide their front even when they were covered with their camouflage uniforms. All of them self conscious.

Lestrade looked back to the pair and this time his eyes met Sherlock's. The younger man just smirked and pulled a challenging eyebrow. Greg gulped. 

Now he saw why Sherlock wanted to be in a team with just John. He had an army man just for himself in a "gun" fight. 

They were so screwed.

■■■

"Can you see them?" Anderson asked in a whisper.

"No." Lestrade answered and shivered. Feeling a chill crawl up on his back as he felt like in any moment he can meet his "death".

"This is pointless. We have to attack." Donovan said and started to stand up. 

Both men hastily dragged her back down while simultaneously calling her crazy in repressed voices.

"For God's sake don't be idiots. We have to-"

"Listen Sally. If we make one wrong move we are out. John doesn't miss. We don't get a shot wich tells us where he is." Greg checked his watch. "And it have barely been ten minutes and we are the only three left."

Donovan growled in frustration but stopped wanting to go out and get shot.

"One of us has to be the bait then." She said. Lestrade nodded and both of them turned to Anderson with raised eyebrows.

"What? Oh come on." He said incredulously.

Greg just pursed his lips and patted his shoulder. "Sorry mate."

■■■

"Twenty that he wouldn't get ten meters far." Lestrade said as they watched out for the two madmen.

"Deal." Sally nodded.

They watched as Anderson desappeared among the trees. Greg frowned in confusion. He was sure that John and Sherlock were in shooting range. Something was wrong. 

"I guess I wo-" Sally started to say but she was cut off by two shots.

Lestrade flinched as the paintball caught him on the back of his neck. They both turned around so fast that thinking back to it Lestrade was suprised that their heads were still in place.

"What the hell?" Sally asked loudly, in fact Lestrade could have sworn he saw some birds flew away in panic.

Before them stood the detective and the soldier with self satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Um, suprise?" John awkwardly scratched the back of his head with the grin still in place. 

"How the-?" Lestrade started as he stood up and pulled Donovan up too. "We thought you were there." He pointed over his shoulder where Anderson disappeared.

"Of course you thought that, we wanted you to think that." Sherlock shrugged and quickly kissed John chastely. He then took his gun out, ready to shoot then passed the two of them and headed right after Anderson.

As they watched him John came up next to them with sigh but with a wicked smile on his face. 

Seeing that smile Lestrade bit his lip. The picture finally was getting clear.

"You guys planned this all along, right?"

"Yes."

"Is this because of the argument?

"Yes."

"Is he going to use all his paintballs on him?"

Pause. They heard Anderson scream in the distance.

"Undoubtly."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Feedback is welcomed. I have been thinking and I think I am gonna add this to a series of soldier John.


End file.
